Harrys alien forms and omnitrix features
by Potterformers
Summary: 5 ben 10 aliens and 5 O.C. aliens forms. along with features i'll use for the omnitrix


**Harry Potter Ben 10 Alien forms**

**and features of the Omnimatrix**

**Forms from show and Descriptions:**

1. Pyronite (_pyro-_ meaning fire and _-nite_ as in ignite) from the star Pyros. Pyronites are humanoid magma-based life-forms that can control the heat at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it. This results with a Pyronite unable to lower its own body temperature, preventing him touching anything and anyone without burning them. He also has the ability to fly by surrounding himself in a ring of fire and gathering a small land mass of earth, he uses his fire powers to create the heat necessary to lift him high in the air like a hot air balloon. A downside is that Pyronites' abilities can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish them permanently.

2. Petrosapien (_Petro_ is a Greek term referring to rocks, sapien referring to an intelligent being; Petrosapien would mean "intelligent rock") from the planet Petropia (a combination of _Petro_ and _topos_, forming a word similar to "rock place"). The planet was destroyed by Vilgax with a help of Tetrax, who unknowingly helped him create the weapon that destroyed it. This was originally the case, but in "The Secret of Chromastone", it was revealed that the object used to destroy Petropia was a crystal that must be used by Sugilite (the Crystalsapien whose DNA was used for the sample of Chromastone) to recreate the planet.

Petrosapiens bodies are composed of an extremely durable organic crystal, which resemble to Taedenite, making him nearly invulnerable. Like Pyronites, Petrosapiens can control his crystal physiology at will, allowing him to create crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand or fire crystal shards from his hands. This same ability also allows him to regenerate to an extent, such as re-growing lost limbs, in addition to growing crystal from himself, Petrosapien can grow crystal over the ground; and as his crystal body acts as a prism, refracting the beams. The one drawback to Petrosapien crystal form is the crystal itself, which can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations, while Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from.

3. Kineceleran (a portmanteau of the words "kinetic" and "accelerate") from the planet Kinet (the first part of kinetic, which is movement energy). They resemble a skinny semi-armored velociraptor, the base creature for the form's design. He has wheel-shaped feet, scissor-like claws and wears a helmet with a windshield, which is part of his alien biology, leaving the features of his head unknown. Kineceleran has the ability to manipulate friction to reach speeds of 300 mph in an instant, and the same power allows him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, Kineceleran can perform a number of unique feats, like create tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning; and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in fast succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing Kineceleran to quickly dodge attacks.

4. Orishans have incredibly tough, red, exoskeleton armor that makes them nearly invulnerable to any attack. They have the ability to unleash tidal wave amounts of water through jets on their hands. In combat their water-based powers allow them to create and control "water whips" to attack enemies. Orishans have the ability to breathe under water and on land making them amphibious.

5. Vaxasaurians homeworld is Terradino (a play on the words terra, the Latin word for earth or land, and dino, the Latin word for terrible, meaning "Terrible Land"), Vaxasaurians have amazing strength, the power to grow about five times their regular size (which enhances their strength even more) and shrink back and are strong enough to survive in space for a few minutes.

**Original character alien forms and descriptions:**

6. Dragonoid (Plays off _dragon _a mythicalogical fire breathing lizard and _humanoid_) from the planet Vestroia. Dragonoids are humanlike dragons with the power to change their scale colour and elemental breath i.e. Black for darkness, Red for fire and brown for ground or earth, their appearance and height is based on their ages. They have the ability to survive the harshest of enviroments and can reach air speeds of 500kph as well as ground speeds of 250kph.

7. Liquameleon (_Liqua_ plays of liquid and _melion_ with is chameleon) from the planet Tides. Liquameleons are a race of lizard like in appearance with the power to control all forms of liquid and the tempeture the liquids. The Liquamelions can also travel by stepping into a puddle and melting to a water-based form and reapear elsewhere.

8. Rhinastone (_Rhina_ as in rhinoceros and _stone_ a part the earth) hail from the planet Rox. Rhinastones come in three diferent forms; a four legged form that resembles rhinoceros with a rock like armor and a small horn that deals an equivlent to a batterram at a target, also is near impossible to stop once they get moving, the second and third are two legged forms with a large rotating horn with blades spiraling around from the tip to the base, the second form are slightly smaller than the third form, while the third form is large with two horns and a pair of grenade-launcher like barrels in each arm, that fire explosive ball of obsidian at 45 kph.

9. Shadownine (_Shadow_ what is made when casting light over an object and _nine_ from the word canine) the dominant species of the planet Umbra (_Umbra_ is the latin word for shadow). The wolf like aliens are completely nocturnal as the planet is almost completely dark, their eyes are evolved to see in the dead of the darkness shadow and their speed is increased at night when on other planets that are closer to suns and dwarfstars. They defend by engulfing themselves in an armor of shadow matter which gives the appearance of it growing larger it can also generate extra limbs out of shadow matter to use as extra offensive weapons.

10. Shinobird (from the words _Shinobi_ meaning the japanese term for male ninja and _bird_ a type of winged animal) from the planet Kazavian (Plays off the word _Kaze _meaning wind in Japanese and _Avian_ the scientific word for bird). These humanoid bird like aliens are the ninjas of their planet with mastery over: swords and kunais, control of the wind and have the power to lift 100 times their own body weight. The rare ones have powers over fire and lightining. The shinobirds weapons merge with their D.N.A. of their form as they grow in age and experience. Also at the age they start weapons training their intelligents grow to the capassity simaliar to the Galvan or Cerebrocrustacean. (Fawkes D.N.A. gets added to this form over creating a new form altogether.)

**Features and settings of the Omnimatrix and their descriptions:**

The Omnitrix has a variety of different features and settings that range from offense to defence and healing to transportation which are:

**Offensive Settings, Features and descriptions:**

Setting 1. Stuning laser, when fired a green colored beam is shot at your target that will knock out your oppenent for length of time depending how powerfully the user makes it.

Setting 2. Energy blade, it is a projection of green energy in the shape of a broadsword from the base of the watch and extends from and encompass the users fist, used in close combat and can be empowered by the offensive feature.

Feature 1. Creature attack powers, the use of aliens offensive abilities at a 10th of the power in human form.

**Defensive Settings, Features and descriptions:**

Setting 1. Energy Shield, a shield of green energy simaliar in appearance as a turtle shell shield. The shields radius is 40cm and projected from the watches face.

Setting 2. Full body shield, a more power version of the energy shield that encompasses the whole body. This shield can also be used for deep sea exploration as it also converts the atmosphere into oxygen.

Feature 2. Creature defense powers, the use of the aliens defensive abilities at a 10th of the power in human form.

**Healing Settings and Descriptions:**

Setting 1. Low power healing, a localized burst of healing energy to a single spot.

Setting 2. Maladies healing, isolates and removes posions and alike from the users body.

Setting 3. High power healing, a powerfully localized burst of healing energy to multiply spots.

Setting 4. Full body healing, all the above settings at a more concerntrated level.

**Miscellaneous Features and Descriptions:**

Feature 3. D.N.A. scanner, scans the D.N.A. of other alien species and adds them to the active playlist.

Feature 4. Alienization forms, the scanned D.N.A. of earth lifeforms are augmented to make their forms appear as alien like before been added to the active playlist.

Feature 5. Recharge and timeout modes, when the Omnimatrix has reached a time limit it will power down and recharge for a given time frame.

Feature 6. Non-verbal command mode, the user can the Omnitrix respond to thought commands.

Feature 7. Master control function, allows the user to have control over what forms they'll become and cycle threw each of threw the different forms easy and extend the time limiter.

Feature 8. User language translator, allows the user to communicate in the language of the stored D.N.A. forms.


End file.
